Kompletny
by KasD
Summary: Castiel kiedyś żalił się na to, że Dean nigdzie go nie zabiera. Winchester przypomniał sobie o tamtej rozmowie pewnej letniej nocy. Postanowił to zmienić. Miniaturka, luźno inspirowana questem "On a date" challenge'u "30 days of Destiel"


Kiedyś Castiel żalił się na to, że Dean nigdzie go nie zabiera. Że miło byłoby, gdyby, gdyby kiedyś pojechali gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, by mogli pobyć sami, w spokoju i ciszy odpocząć od wszystkich problemów. Winchesterowi przypomniała się tamta chwila pewnej letniej nocy, gdy opierał się o blat w ciemnej kuchni, ze wzrokiem utkwionym za oknem, wypatrując snu, który wciąż nie nadchodził.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył korytarzem, po drodze sprawdzając czy na pewno ma przy sobie kluczyki od Impali. Zawahał się dopiero, gdy stanął przed jego pokojem. Cienka stróżka światła nieśmiało wypełzała ze szpary pod drzwiami. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, nasłuchując. Ostatecznie jednak zapukał cicho do drzwi i otworzył je, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

Castiel leżał w ubraniu, wygodnie rozciągnięty na całej długości łóżka. Jedną rękę trzymał pod głową, a w drugiej trzymał książkę. Gdy Dean wszedł do pokoju, oderwał od niej wzrok i zatrzymał go na Łowcy.

- Stało się coś? – zapytał po chwili milczenia, patrząc jak blondyn wciąż stoi przy drzwiach z rękoma utkwionymi w kieszeniach.

- Nie, po prostu… Zastanawiałem się czy miałbyś ochotę na przejażdżkę? – odpowiedział Winchester, drapiąc się po głowie, nieco zakłopotany.

Cas uniósł brew, najpierw zerkając za okno, gdzie panował prawie nieprzenikniony mrok. Potem spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał kilkanaście minut po północy, a na końcu ponownie utkwił wzrok w Deanie. Zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok.

- Czemu nie? – uśmiechnął się, wstając.

Już kilka minut później siedzieli w samochodzie. Przez jakiś czas jechali w ciszy, zmąconej tylko cichym pomrukiwaniem silnika. Castiel oparł głowę o szybę, jednak zamiast obserwować drogę, bez cienia skrępowania wpatrywał się w Deana.

- Nie mogłeś spać? – zapytał w końcu.

Łowca drgnął lekko, jakby wyrwany z jakiegoś letargu. Na chwilę przeniósł wzrok znad kierownicy na Casa. Na jego potargane włosy, błękitne oczy, patrzące z troską i tym niezwykłym błyskiem, który był zarezerwowany tylko dla niego.

- Nie. Tak. Nie wiem, nawet się nie kładłem. – odparł Dean wzruszając ramionami.

Castiel pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową, nie pytając dalej. Nie po raz pierwszy Winchesterowi zdarzała się bezsenna noc. Czasami, gdy anioł leżał już w łóżku, słyszał jak krząta się po domu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Dziwnym trafem, on też wtedy nie sypiał najlepiej. Wiercił się z boku na bok, nasłuchując. Starał się rozpoznawać odgłosy, zgadując co łowca może teraz robić. Czasami wszystko dość szybko kończyło się skrzypnięciem zawiasów i lekkim trzaśnięciem drzwi. Zapadała martwa cisza i Cas potrzebował tylko kilku minut by zasnąć. Innym razem oddawał się w objęcia Morfeusza nad ranem, zmęczony całonocnym „czuwaniem". Nigdy jednak nie wstał i nie poszedł do Deana. By porozmawiać, zapytać co się stało lub po prostu usiąść przy nim i razem czekać na sen. Rozważał to za każdym razem, jednak ani razu nie potrafił zebrać w sobie tyle odwagi. Bał się. Odrzucenia, wyjścia na głupca, niezręcznej sytuacji, nie wiedział. Po prostu się bał. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Winchester przystaje pod jego drzwiami. Nie wiedział na ile było to prawdą, a na ile jego pobożnym życzeniem. Faktem było to, że Dean także do niego nie przyszedł. Bo dlaczego miałby?

Po kilkunastu minutach łowca zatrzymał się i zgasił silnik. Odetchnął głęboko, jakby z ulgą i spojrzał w oczy Castiela. Jego twarz, po raz pierwszy podczas tej wycieczki, rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – powiedział tak, jakby właśnie zdradzał jakąś tajemnicę.

Wysiedli z auta. Brunet rozejrzał się po okolicy. Stali na jakiejś wysokiej skarpie, której skraj znajdował się zaledwie kilka metrów przed nimi. Krawędź zdawała się stykać bezpośrednio z wyjątkowo jasnym, nocnym niebem, na którym pysznił się księżyc w pełni. Za plecami mieli ciemny las. Nie oglądając się na przyjaciela, Cas powoli zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Gdy grunt pod jego stopami prawie się skończył, zobaczył coś, co zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Z góry rozpościerał się wspaniały widok na panoramę miasta. Tak ogromne rzędy budynków, gdy stało się wśród nich, teraz stały się nic nieznaczące, niczym klocki, które można dowolnie poprzestawiać. Mrugające neony, pulsowały niczym bijące serca, dając do zrozumienia, że miasto tak naprawdę nie śpi. Uliczne latarnie i rozświetlone okna mieszkań, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby słońce spadło z nieba i rozbiło się na miliony maleńkich kawałeczków, które osobno próbowały teraz odegnać mroki nocy.

- Kiedy jestem w tych okolicach, często tu przychodzę. – odezwał się Dean, gdzieś za plecami niebieskookiego. Ten nawet nie odwrócił się, zbyt oczarowany widokiem, który miał przed oczyma – Już nawet nie pamiętam jak znalazłem to miejsce. Tutaj mogę odpocząć od wszystkiego, wiesz? Gdy jestem na coś wściekły, czymś przybity lub po prostu potrzebuję chwili wytchnienia, odcięcia się od świata – tutaj jest idealnie. Nigdy nie mówiłem nikomu o tym miejscu.

- Więc dlaczego mnie tutaj zabrałeś? – zapytał cicho Castiel, odwracając głowę i zauważając, że łowca stoi krok za nim. Odszukał spojrzeniem jego oczy.

- Bo cię kocham. – odpowiedział Dean, bez chwili zawahania. Jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem.

Cas nie odpowiedział, ponownie spoglądając na miasto. Poczuł ręce Winchestera oplatające go w talii i ciężar głowy, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Brunet westchnął cicho, napawając się chwilą. Problemy, nawet jeśli były, odeszły gdzieś daleko, zostawiając tylko uczucie szczęścia i bezpieczeństwa. Od dawna nie czuł się tak… kompletny jak teraz.

- Ja też cię kocham, Dean.

W pewnej chwili łowca złapał Casa za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę samochodu. Jednak zamiast wsiadać do środka, usiadł na masce, skłaniając partnera, by zrobił to samo. Ułożył się na tyle wygodnie, na ile pozwalał twardy metal i ramieniem przygarnął niebieskookiego do siebie. Gdy oparł głowę na jego piersi, Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w niebo. Jego palce mimowolnie zanurzyły się we włosach bruneta, a oddech stał się miarowy i spokojny.

Nie wiedział jak długo tak siedzieli. Może kilkanaście minut, może godzinę lub dwie. Nie obchodziło go to. Liczył się fakt, że w końcu miał Castiela tak blisko siebie. Że mocno trzymał cały swój świat w ramionach. I nigdy nie zamierzał go puścić. Czasami, rzucając na szalę wszystko, co jest dla nas naprawdę ważne, to znika, pozostawiając tylko pustkę w sercu. Jednak tylko podejmując to ryzyko, możemy odnaleźć klucz do prawdziwego szczęścia.


End file.
